


You Shock My Brain and You Wobble My Leg

by thenervousduck



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Use of the word daddy, low-key daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenervousduck/pseuds/thenervousduck
Summary: Dom & Colson have to get creative to keep their relationship interesting while they're a half a world apart
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 76





	You Shock My Brain and You Wobble My Leg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November for my best friend and little brother's birthday and am just now getting around to posting it. It was inspired by the crop top safety pin hoodie Colson wore at the beginning of the Justin Bieber Big Tour & how adorable Dom would look wearing it. And also how Colson would probably love seeing him in it. Anyway this is utter fictional, indulgent trash, so if you enjoy that kind of thing then this is just the fic for you. 
> 
> PS: Title comes from the song Baby by Spank Rock.

Dominic was horny and his boyfriend was late for their (mostly) daily FaceTime date. The high energy and endorphins he experienced during a performance always left his mind buzzing and his skin crawling; there was a drumming underneath the surface that he knew could only be cured by one thing: sex. Freshly showered and his hair still damp, Dom was lounging in the back of the bus barely keeping his hands to himself. But he and Colson had a deal. So. He waited. Achingly hard. The only relief (if you could even call it that) he found was grinding down against the couch, pushing the plug he’d put in pre-show even further into himself. He'd turned the vibration feature on low right before his shower and up to medium right as he got himself comfortable in the lounge. The more he squirmed the more it pushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Sweat was starting to form along his brow. If he was being honest with himself the anticipation, the teasing was his favorite part. But if he ever let Colson find out, who knew how long he’d keep Dom waiting. 

He was just about to call it a night when Colson’s face popped up on his phone, indicating his FaceTime call was coming through. Dom answered the video call and Colson’s smiling face came into view.

“Good Morning, baby! Sorry, I overslept; I was having a good dream about you” Colson said, voice rough from sleep. Early morning light was coming through the window out of view, lighting up his boyfriend’s soft face and mussed hair. Normally Dom would be admiring his sleepy boyfriend but he was ready to get down to business. 

“Don’t you mean good evening?” Dom said with a pout, “It’s nearly 2:00 am here. I've been all dressed up and waiting for you. Do you like my outfit?” Dom panned the camera down to reveal himself in Colson’s black, crop top sweatshirt carefully keeping his leaking cock out of view. If Colson could keep him waiting, he was gonna do some teasing of his own. 

Colson’s eyes narrowed and his breath caught, “Is that my sweatshirt baby? You look so hot. Fuck!” Dom could tell his boyfriend was touching himself already. They'd discovered early on that Colson had a "thing" about fucking Dom when he was wearing Colson's clothes. It made his heart (and dick) throb with a possessive "Mine. Mine. Mine.” 

Dom giggled and said, “Thank you my love! I've missed you so much that I can barely stand it!” To emphasize his words, he skated his fingers up his inner thigh, closely edging towards his cock. But he knew better than to actually touch himself. Colson licked his lips, his jerking movements slowing down “Ah-uh,” Colson chastised, “Come on baby you know the deal. Did you follow my instructions?”. 

Dom didn’t say anything just bit his lip and nodded as he lifted his legs up towards his shoulders and showed Colson the plug perfectly nestled between his cheeks. Colson’s speed picked up again and his breathing began to get heavy. “Goddammit, Dom. You’re so good to me, baby. Fuck. If I was there you know I’d make you feel so good.” 

Dom whined and lowered his legs, fingers itching to wrap around his cock, “Please Daddy. I can’t take it anymore.” Dom's tone switched easily, falling into the role. Dominic loved being told what to do and Colson loved telling him what to do. They complimented each other perfectly in more areas than just the bedroom. But being on the road halfway across the world from each other had its struggles. So they got creative with FaceTime sex and "rules" to keep things exciting. It was Colson's idea that Dom could only touch himself on his command and Dom came up with wearing the plug during his show and after during their call to keep him on edge all night. The thrill of feeling the plug move inside of him while he jumped and danced on stage made it so he was more than ready to go by the time their “date” started. 

“I’m not done with you yet, baby. Just a little while longer. Turn up the plug to high speed.” Colson said with a glint in his eye. Dom did as he was instructed and couldn’t keep the moan from escaping his lips as the increased vibration pulsated against his prostate and made his cock kick. The hand holding his phone started to shake as his fingers on his right hand ghosted lightly over his taut stomach, “Daddy it feels so good, but please, I need more.” Dom said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Colson showed Dom his long, hard dick, hand gripping the crown, thumb spreading the leaking precome to make his movements slicker. “Look at how hard you make me baby. Fuck! You’re not even here with me and I’m almost ready to spill my load. Imagine if we were together huh?” Colson groaned as his grip tightened and he stroked himself quickly.

Dom could see Colson’s lip caught between his teeth, pure admiration on his face. He couldn’t keep his voice from shaking as he replied, “Oh daddy I miss your hands on me so much. It’s been so long I almost forget what they feel like. How much longer till we’re together?” 

“Not much longer baby. I swear once we’re together I’ll make it so you’ll never forget what I feel like. But until then you gotta do it on your own. You think you can do that for me?” Colson asked. 

Dom nodded as he set the phone done on the ledge that surrounded the wall of the lounge so he could reach for the lube he kept nearby. He popped the cap and drizzled some onto his hand, knowing what was coming next. He waited patiently and watched as Colson propped his phone upon his nightstand and arranged himself into view. 

“Okay baby, you can touch yourself now,” Colson said as he too got his palm lubed up and started to jerk off once more. Dom did as he was told and wrapped a sticky palm around his cock getting to work quickly on stroking himself into pleasure. 

The sound of Dom’s moans filled the air as he worked his right hand up and down his length, thumb gliding over the top whenever he reached the head. With his left hand, he reached down between himself and lightly teased the plug in and out. “Oh fuck. I won’t last daddy. Just imagining you touching me, I’m already so close.” 

Colson watched his boyfriend stroke himself and matched his speed, “Oh god Dom you look so hot, baby. You’re doing so good.” he reached down with his left hand and fondled his balls, trying to replicate the way Dom did it so perfectly when they were together. 

The two men worked together mostly silent for a few minutes, nothing but grunts and moans filling the air. Colson was the first to break, “Tell me before you come, baby. I wanna get off at the same time. It’ll be like we’re together”. Dom couldn’t speak. He was practically numb with pleasure and sensory overload. A quick nod of his head was all he could manage.

“Come on baby use- uh- your words. I want to hear how you- uh- feel.” Colson grunted out, pleasure taking over and making it harder and harder to speak. He watched his screen closely as Dom continued to stroke himself, a slight twist on the upstroke. Dom’s hair was getting darker and damper, sweat forming and rolling down his neck. 

Dom felt like he was gonna blow at any second. Trying to form any coherent thought seemed impossible. The vibrating plug was pulsing against his prostate once more and he was working his cock over vigorously. “Oh Colson, I can't. Ugh. It’s too much” Colson kept working himself over as well, alternating between fast strokes and slow strokes to keep from cumming so soon. Dom got his blood boiling. 

Colson tried to coax him, “Yes you can baby. You can do it. Just talk to me. I love hearing your voice, Dom.” The sound of Dom’s voice made him turn to putty at any regular time, but when he was so keyed up and watching his gorgeous boyfriend pleasure himself? He was a goner for sure. 

Dom took a deep breath and slowed his pace, “I feel so good daddy. But not nearly as good as when your long, thick cock is, pumping into me.” Dom saw the telltale signs that Colson was getting close. His strokes started to become irregular and his tattoo covered chest was glistening with sweat. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, baby. That’s it. Ugh.. Fuck. I’m gonna cum.” Colson’s last words turned into a slight growl, head thrown back in pleasure as ropes of white cum shot onto his colorful tattooed stomach. 

“I love hearing you cum Daddy. I’m so close.” Dom said, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning loudly, his release finally taking hold, cum covering Colson’s hoodie. Dom quickly shut off the vibrating plug, almost over sensitive from the extended period of time it’d been on. Both men breathed heavily, coming down from their euphoric high and took a minute to get cleaned up. 

“Whoops, guess I won’t be wearing this tomorrow will I?” Dom said with a giggle, showing Colson the spunk that was starting to dry on his favorite sweatshirt. 

“That’s my favorite sweatshirt!” Colson said faux annoyance and over dramatic eye roll making Dom giggle even harder. 

“Yeah but it was well worth it wasn’t it, my love? Aren’t you glad I insisted on bringing your sweatshirt on tour with me?” Dom proposed sticking his tongue out, grabbing his phone from where it was propped up and walking towards his bunk for a fresh change of clothes.

“God I really am. You seriously look better in that sweatshirt than I do. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to wear it or see you wearing it without getting turned on” Colson said, snatching his phone off the nightstand and walking towards the bathroom.

Dom quickly pulled off the sweatshirt and pulled on his favorite pj bottoms and rolled into his bunk. “I love you, Colson, and I miss you more than words can say. But I feel like I might pass out at any second. Between the show and you, I’m worn out.” Dom said, with a yawn. 

“I love you too, Dom. 7 more days and we’ll meet up in New York. Get some rest, baby. I’ll call you tomorrow” Colson replied, turning on the shower with his free hand. 

“You big softie, you’re counting down the days?” Dom teased. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he was anyway. Colson became more soft and open as time went on. 

“Yeah maybe? Shut up.” blush rising to Colson’s cheeks as shifted from one foot to another, eyes not meeting Dom’s through the phone screen. 

“7 Days, 20 hours, & 40 minutes. See I can count down too.” Dom said with another yawn. Eyes almost slipping shut as he pulled the blankets closer. 

“Good night, baby” “Good morning, my love”. Both men respectively hanging up. 

Their lives were crazy and unconventional. But when they were actually together it made everything else worth it. The love they shared could cross oceans, continents, even time zones.


End file.
